


Спонтанное желание

by glaum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Иногда нас посещают слишком смелые желания. Большинство людей по той или иной причине боятся их реализовать, но только не Сиэль Фантомхайв. Желая узнать, каково это - наслаждаться полной властью над демоном, молодой лорд в итоге обретает намного больше опыта и приятных ощущений, нежели рассчитывал получить.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Ничем не отличающийся от обычных день подходил к концу. Не слишком насыщенный событиями, не слишком скучный — он обещал закончиться сном с парой привычных кошмаров в придачу. Сиэль знал, что его сны никогда не будут безмятежными, подобно тем, что снились в детстве. Тогда были сладкие беспечные времена… Теперь же он видел по ночам лишь мрачные картины, щедро удобренные разномастным насилием. Сценарии видений были разного толка, но всегда заканчивались внезапным пробуждением и сдавленным в горле криком. Приближать соприкосновение с неизбежным молодому лорду не очень-то хотелось, поэтому он засиживался допоздна в своем кабинете и с особым тщанием выискивал причину не ложиться спать.

Сегодня весь день бушевала непогода. Мерзкий моросящий дождик, зачастивший в полдень, перешел в ливень и теперь барабанил по окнам и крыше, наводя еще большую беспросветность в и без того темную душу. В такие вечера хотелось выместить свое плохое настроение на ком-то другом и молча наблюдать за тем, что произойдет. Этот кто-то, к счастью, всегда был под рукой.

Относительная тишина, стоящая в кабинете, перемешивалась со звуками периодически перелистываемой бумаги, с тиканьем часов и с шумом дождя. Лампы горели не слишком ярко, освещая лишь письменный стол и место у секретера, стоящего рядом с книжным шкафом. Чашка горячего чая стояла на столе и была уже пару раз пригублена. Вкус чая как всегда был отменным, впрочем, как и вкус принесенного дворецким сладкого десерта — единственного на данный момент утешения.

Сидя в кресле за своим письменным столом, юноша придирчиво осматривал слугу, который стоял неподалеку. Дворецкий внимательно изучал только что подсунутые графом бумаги. Сиэль часто выискивал для Себастьяна дополнительные, совершенно необязательные дела и с удовольствием наблюдал, как демон выполняет их, нацепив на лицо идеальную улыбочку. Граф знал, что в процессе выполнения таких вот поручений в душе демона (если она у него была) происходили всплески гнева, подобно взрывам раскаленной лавы в момент извержения вулкана. Это доставляло Сиэлю удовольствие, практически такое же сильное, как от поедания любимых сладостей.

Сейчас как раз был подобный случай. Сиэль давным-давно изучил предложенный поставщиками контракт, выявил в его содержании несколько огрехов и теперь ждал, что скажет по этому поводу слуга. Было интересно, найдет ли тот подставу злосчастных будущих партнеров компании «Фантом» или же не найдет. Если да, то граф удовлетворится тем, что демон потратил лишний час на изучение бумаг, если нет — то (наконец-то!) снизойдет удовлетворение от того, что дворецкий все же не является идеальным.

На столе, кроме документов и упомянутой ранее чашки, также лежал недавно доставленный посыльным артефакт — револьвер новой марки, сделанный специально по заказу Сиэля. Юноша изредка посматривал на оружие, предвкушая возможность его опробовать, но большую часть внимания все же занимал слуга, пока еще не пожелавший высказаться по поводу бумаг.

Сиэль ждал. Он смотрел на дворецкого в надежде найти хоть какой-то изъян. Он пытался понять, почему Себастьян принял именно этот облик, ведь дьявольское отродье могло позволить себе взять любое обличье. Любое! Но выбрало именно это. И ведь не прогадал демон… Почему такой высокий рост? Почему черные волосы именно такой длины? Почему именно такая — идеальная, по мнению Сиэля, — фигура? Графу бесконечно нравилось человеческое обличье демона. Широкие плечи, узкие бедра, великолепная осанка, умеренные движения, классические мужские пропорции. Точеный профиль, серьезный подбородок, цепкий всепроникающий взгляд — все идеально, так, как должно быть.

Осматривание затягивалось. Слишком много внимания для недостойного. Граф нехотя отвел взгляд от слуги. Чай, принесенный дворецким, был еще горячим, но допивать его не хотелось (кусок шоколадного торта был уже съеден, а что собой на самом деле представляет чай без торта?). Пора было поизучать новый, все еще не заряженный револьвер, лежащий сейчас в футляре из черного дерева и ждущий интереса своего заказчика и по совместительству нового хозяина.

Карманный лефоше был изготовлен на заказ одной из прогрессивных европейских оружейных компаний. Самовзводный, со скрытым курком, он должен был превосходно помещаться в маленькой руке. Он не был ни тяжелым, ни легким. Средний калибр — всего 8,95 миллиметров — не должен был наносить большого вреда (для этих целей имелся демон), скорее предназначался для запугивания или легкого ранения. Маленькое оружейное чудо, безусловно, было достойной вещью, но разглядывать его, увы, было не так интересно.

— Что ты там так долго изучаешь, Себастьян? — не сдержался юноша, начав беседу.

— Пытаюсь найти огрехи в контракте, предложенном Вашими потенциальными компаньонами, — спокойно ответил дворецкий. — Вы сами об этом прекрасно осведомлены.

— Нашел что-нибудь? — за скучающим тоном скрывался интерес. Собственно, ради обнаружения изъянов дворецкому и был дан на скрупулезное изучение этот сомнительный текст.

— Пока нет, что весьма странно. От Ваших новых контрагентов, судя по их репутации, стоит ожидать финансовых махинаций. Я бы на Вашем месте поискал более надежных партнеров, — отвечал дворецкий, не отрываясь от своего дела.

— Согласен, — короткий кивок подтвердил слова графа, — они крайне ненадежны, но мне необходимо именно это сотрудничество. У них обширные связи по всему миру, правда, не совсем чистые, но подобные мелочи никогда меня не волновали.

— Не возникнут ли из-за этих, на первый взгляд, незначительных мелочей дополнительные проблемы?

— Ты уладишь все проблемы, — серьезно ответил Сиэль, — если, конечно, они вообще возникнут. Пора выходить на новый уровень. Не все же заниматься производством игрушек. Удовлетворение запросов подрастающего поколения весьма почетное занятие, но все же…

— Удовлетворение запросов взрослого населения еще более почетно, — закончил слуга, дочитывая последнюю страницу. — Да, легкая промышленность набирает обороты, как на континенте, так и за океаном.

Сиэль был абсолютно того же мнения по поводу развития промышленности в Европе и США, но вновь выражать свое согласие со слугой не стал. Достаточно было и одного раза на сегодня.

— Только вот, милорд, — Себастьян помедлил, — не может ли эта сделка как-либо негативно изменить ситуацию в торговой политике королевства?

— Мне нет дела до торговой политики Англии, — юноша, успевший достать лефоше из футляра, провел пальцем по ребристой рукоятке револьвера и взял его в правую руку, с удовольствием отметив, что оружие действительно легкое и удобно помещается в маленькую ладонь. — В первую очередь должна учитываться моя выгода.

— Вы неисправимый интересант, милорд. — Себастьян наконец-то закончил изучать бумаги и теперь обратил свой взор на книги, стоящие на полках шкафа. Проведя рукой по нескольким корешкам, он остановился на одном из них. Книга, которую он достал и спешно открыл, называлась «Акционерное право. Судебные прецеденты».

Сиэль тем временем придирчиво осматривал револьвер. Всего 7 зарядов — должно хватить для мелкой перестрелки. Фирма, которая взялась сделать оружие на заказ, была выбрана графом по наущению дворецкого. Себастьян знал толк в оружии и, как оказалось, знал возможности этих оружейников. Интересно, откуда? Знаменитая оружейная марка, производящая не только огнестрельное, но и холодное оружие, конечно, славилась своими агрегатами, но были ведь и другие, не менее достойные конкуренты…

Граф вертел револьвер в руке и подумывал заказать еще несколько экземпляров. Конечно же, не копий рассматриваемого, а более усовершенствованных, более опасных. Создать чертежи для новых моделей не составит особого труда. Благо в черчении и инженерном деле Сиэль знал толк. Явить миру новое чудо — было обычным делом. Но пока надо было примериться к первой модели.

«Интересно увидеть его в действии», — граф перевел взгляд на слугу.

Медленно подняв револьвер и немного помедлив, он прицелился Себастьяну в висок. Подумав, он стал медленно опускать дуло вниз. Все ниже и ниже, пока не нацелился на бедро слуги. Себастьян стоял боком и все также был увлечен изучением чего-то постороннего, но только не своего хозяина.

— Паф, — молодой граф сопроводил нажатие на курок обычной для ребенка словесной присказкой. Если бы пистолет был заряжен, то пуля полетела бы прямиком в демоническую тазовую кость.

Дворецкий наконец-то повернул голову и перехватил делано безразличный взгляд. За безразличием крылось что-то еще, но демон не хотел разгадывать эту загадку. Сейчас его больше интересовал возможный провал предстоящей сделки.

— Вы меткий стрелок, милорд, — сказал слуга, приготовившись продолжить свое занятие.

— Меткий, да не очень, — ответил Сиэль, внимательно следя за действиями слуги. — Видишь, не попал.

— Вы желаете, чтобы я зарядил револьвер?

— Как-нибудь без тебя справлюсь. — Сиэль извлек обойму и, зарядив ее одним патроном, водрузил обратно. — Но, надо отметить, что ты хорошо учил меня стрельбе.

— Рад, что Вы наконец-то оценили.

— Но не настолько хорошо, как хотелось бы, — щелчок, сказавший о том, что револьвер теперь находится в боевой готовности, нисколько не устрашил демона.

Себастьян продолжил чтение. Он обнаружил некоторые несостыковки, и теперь выискивал в своде законов лазейки, по которым могли быть выстроены пути отступления в случае провала сделки. Его сосредоточенность, серьезность, желание вникнуть в суть вопроса приковывали внимание и заставляли следить за каждым жестом.

Граф, естественно, не был намерен стрелять. Просто наблюдал за поведением своего слуги. Вот дворецкий поднес руку к подбородку, задумался. Вот зашевелил губами, а теперь поправил рукой съехавшую на лоб черную прядь, повернул голову в бок.

«Не рисуется ли он передо мной?!» — вдруг пронеслось в мыслях юноши.

— Да, милорд, — неожиданно проговорил слуга, словно услышав мысли господина.  
— Определенно, у Вас возникнут проблемы, если Вы подпишете этот контракт, — демон пристально посмотрел на уставившегося на него хозяина. — Что касается уроков стрельбы… Надо закрепить материал, раз он не усвоился полностью.

Возможно, от пронизывающего все нутро демонического взгляда, а, возможно, от последних слов слуги определенная часть молодого тела неожиданно отреагировала. Реакция несколько удивила и заинтересовала своей абсурдностью и неуместностью. Даже Элизабет никогда не удавалось сподвигнуть юношу на что-то подобное. Задумавшись, Сиэль взял чашку с чаем и автоматически сделал еще один глоток.

— Займемся стрельбой, как только выдастся свободная минутка, — приятные ощущения нарастали, что приводило мысли в хаотичный пляс. Юноше пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы собрать их в стройный поток.

— Как Вам будет угодно.

— Значит, ты нашел в контракте подводные камни и советуешь его не подписывать? — поинтересовался граф, формируя в уме план сегодняшнего вечера, а, возможно, и ночи.

— Есть кое-что, но я пока не могу сказать, чем это может обернуться для нас.

— Опасностью, полагаю, — безэмоционально ответил граф, хоть в его душе и появилось воодушевленное парение. Когда демон сказал «нас», не только тело, но и некоторая составляющая его существа среагировала также благосклонно. — Но… нам… не составит труда… нейтрализовать противников, в случае чего.

Себастьян ответил не сразу:

— Всегда поражался и безмерно восхищался, с каким рвением ради наживы люди готовы перегрызть друг другу глотки.

— Среди демонов, должно быть, подобные взаимоотношения абсолютно нормальны. — Сиэль был доволен, что Себастьян сам вывел разговор на нужный путь. Проскользнула нить, могущая вывести их диалог к интересующему его вопросу, и было славно, что Сиэлю посчастливилось эту нить ухватить. Теперь все зависело от графской изощренности вести беседу и от смекалистости демона.

— Почему Вы так решили, милорд?

Надо было следить за выражением лица, что Сиэль и делал с подобающим ему величием.

— Неужели вы помогаете друг другу и проявляете уступчивость и смирение?

— Нет, но и подножки друг другу не ставим. Тем более, наши пути редко пересекаются. У каждого свои вкусы.

Дворецкий вернулся к изучению акционерного права. Он полностью сориентировался в проблеме хитро составленного контракта и все еще пытался выискать законные пути решения данной проблемы. Незаконные он и так прекрасно знал.

— Себастьян, раз уж зашел разговор… Я никогда раньше не спрашивал, — нарочито безразлично продолжил юноша, — да и мне не было интересно, — поспешил добавить он, — а семьи у демонов есть?

Чуть приподнятая бровь выдала удивление слуги. Он вновь оторвался от своего занятия. В битве за обладание лицом все же выиграл граф. Невозмутимое выражение лица графа, как будто бы лишенное какой-либо заинтересованности в разговоре, столкнулось с подлинным изумлением. Хозяин никогда раньше не интересовался особенностями иерархии и социальных институтов демонической расы. Себастьян был застигнут вопросом врасплох, что не могло не понравиться Сиэлю.

— Так что, ты мне ответишь, или озадаченное выражение лица так и не перейдет в словесное объяснение? — окончательно покончив с чаем, Сиэль переставил блюдце с чашкой чуть в бок, справа от себя. Также он отложил в сторону револьвер, аккуратно положив его в бархатный черный футляр. Таким образом, наведя на столе порядок, он приготовился слушать.

— У демонов нет семей, милорд, — спокойно, даже слишком спокойно, ответил Себастьян, усмирив, наконец, свое изумление.

— Вы не живете ни с кем совместно? — граф принял одну из своих самых расслабленных и непринужденных поз, приправив свой облик добродушной располагающей к себе улыбкой.

— Нет, — все также сухо отвечал слуга. — Разве что с господином, в известный период времени.

— Как же вы размножаетесь? — Сиэль гнул свою линию настойчиво. Если он выходил на путь, который его интересовал, остановить графа было уже невозможно.

— Никак. — Бесстрастный тон, довольно грубый, нисколько не снижал интерес молодого человека к беседе. Наоборот, подзадоривал, заставлял спрашивать все более и более провокационные вещи.

— Как же тогда вы возникли, если не размножаетесь?

— Мы возникли со дня творения мира. Нам незачем размножаться, ведь мы бессмертны.

— Стало быть, существует определенное количество демонов?

— Совершенно верно.

— И какое же?

Дворецкий не удостоил хозяина ответом, только недовольно прищурился.

— Ладно. Не хочешь — не говори, — это действительно было не слишком важно. — Лучше поведай, сколько у тебя было интрижек за столь долгий срок?

— Милорд, — в голосе демона появилось наигранное сомнение. — К моему огромному сожалению, у Вас нет соответствующего церковного титула, чтобы я перед Вами исповедовался. — Себастьян начал обороняться, и это бесконечно радовало.

— Я переведу свой вопрос в приказ, если будешь острить, — властно парировал юноша. — Расскажи тогда еще, как вы совокупляетесь.

— Мы не совокупляемся в привычном представлении людей, — щекотливая тема разговора начала подзадоривать демона. Он решил подыграть своему пытливому хозяину.

— Разве? — в глазах графа сверкнуло удивление, но искра тут же исчезла. — А как же та монашка?

— Ради дела можно опуститься и до монашки, — только сейчас слуга ответил улыбкой на улыбку. — Но в действительности демоны не видят в сексе ничего привлекательного. В отличие от людей.

— А насилие? — продолжал Сиэль. Раз уж шарманка завелась, мелодию стоило проиграть до конца. — Я имею в виду силовое воздействие на оппонента, не только сексуальное, — пояснил юноша.

— Насилие встречается часто. Его необходимо применять для укрепления своих позиций.

— Ваш мир очень похож на мир людей, — Сиэль вздохнул, но скорее для проформы, а не от желания перевести дух. — Но людям насилие необходимо не только для укрепления своей власти, людям оно само по себе всегда доставляло удовольствие, и они готовы применять его когда угодно и с кем угодно.

— Что правда, то правда, — согласился демон.

— И я хочу знать, чем определенные формы насилия так привлекательны, — досказал юноша свою мысль. — В активной позиции.

Себастьян слушал внимательно. Он посматривал на своего господина, способного на многое, и прикидывал, что этот наглый ребенок имеет в виду. Кипяток, удары плетью, раскаленное железо — всё это демону пришлось прочувствовать не единожды. Странное построение фразы господина — «хочу знать» — наводило на мысли о насилии другого толка, ранее графом не практикуемом. Это так не походило на молодого человека, прохладно относящегося к сексуальной сфере. Но демон знал своего хозяина не так хорошо, как думал.

— И сегодня с твоей помощью я всё узнаю. — Разговор был подведен к итогу. Сиэль нащупал финальную лазейку.

— Будете меня бить?

— А разве я не делаю это каждый день?

— Тогда, скажите, чего именно Вы желаете? — слабая надежда Себастьяна на тихий вечер угасала с каждой секундой.

— Тебя желаю. Будешь сегодня моей «монашкой», — наглец смотрел в глаза демона с вызовом. — Придется тебе сегодня до «нее» опуститься. Ради дела.

— Это официальный приказ или спонтанное необдуманное желание, навеянное полусонным состоянием?

— И приказ, и желание, и состояние мое отнюдь не полусонное, даже наоборот. Я весьма бодр, — вот тут Сиэль немного поторопился и, пока еще был закал, досказал фразу чуть скомкано. — Поскольку ты должен беспрекословно служить — исполнишь всё, что взбредет мне в голову.

Мальчик знал, какая буря гнева буквально снесла всё внутренне равновесие демона, не ожидавшего подобного разворота событий. Пригласить сначала для того, чтобы проверить бумаги, а после перевести всё к банальному совокуплению. Демону, по всей видимости, хотелось прибить своего господина, но стоило улыбаться.

— Да, милорд. Исполню, — глаза слуги недобро загорелись.

— Вряд ли этот акт сможет впечатлить меня, — но тут Сиэль осекся, заметив в глазах слуги кровавый блеск.

Книга по судебным прецедентам с треском захлопнулась. В этом неожиданном звуке, казалось, сконцентрировалось вселенское негодование. Возможно даже, что фолиант повредился, — такую неистовую силу Себастьян только что приложил.

— Приступим сейчас же? — слуга поставил книгу на полку и, отложив бумаги на секретер, стал медленно приближаться к господину.

— Нет, — мальчику захотелось отстраниться. Расслабленное состояние сменилось напряжением и желанием вжаться в кресло, но Сиэль смог побороть себя. — Закончи все свои дела и ступай в спальню, — тихо скомандовал он.

— Слушаюсь, милорд, — дворецкий уже прикидывал в уме как обеспечить незабываемость надвигающегося события. Еще не хватало, чтобы маленький сопляк почувствовал себя победителем.

Улыбнувшись друг другу, натянуто, более для приличия, нежели от души, они закончили свой диалог. Себастьян развернулся в сторону двери и через секунду бесшумно скрылся за ней. Дела по дому и вправду еще имелись.

Довольная улыбка, тщательно контролируемая, красовалась на лице Сиэля недолго, ровно столько, пока слуга не покинул комнату. Еще один тяжелый вздох, теперь уже настоящий, был слышен на весь кабинет.

«И что мне взбрело…», — думал юноша, осматриваясь и ища поддержки в окружающей его обстановке. Причина подольше не засыпать была найдена, но являлась ли она действенной и, прежде всего, безопасной?

Еще раз вздохнув, теперь уже отрывисто и бойко, как бы настраивая себя на очередное сражение, Сиэль посмотрел на дверь. Вдруг в его памяти всплыло блаженное лицо одного давнего знакомого — мистера Лао. Подарок китайского мафиози, преподнесенный несколько недель назад, «на будущее», как выразился опиумный магнат, мог оказать Сиэлю ту самую поддержку, которой в данный момент так не хватало.

Вспомнив, куда Себастьян припрятал этот самый подарок, Сиэль буквально спружинил с кресла и выбежал из кабинета.


	2. Chapter 2

Гардеробная комната находилась недалеко от графской спальни. Миниатюрная, она являлась одной из важнейших точек всего поместья. Многочисленные парадные и повседневные костюмы, шляпы, галстуки, камзолы, пиджаки, смокинги, а также другие элементы одежды, естественно, не вмещались в шкаф, стоящий в господской спальне (в нем обитали только самые необходимые вещи), поэтому Себастьян хранил большую часть хозяйского барахла в этой особой, неприметной с виду, комнатушке. Кроме полок и стеллажей с одеждой в ней находились трельяжи, комоды и шифоньеры, наполненные сорочками, нижним бельем, гольфами, носками, пижамами и прочими предметами гардероба.

Если Сиэлю не изменяла память, а она обычно ему не изменяла, Себастьян спрятал искомый подарок в одном из таких, набитых побрякушками, комодов. Не по причине скрытия от графа спрятал, а в связи с соблюдением обычной предосторожности. Кто знает, что случится, если неопытная Мэйлин или слишком молодой Финни обнаружат во время уборки или праздного шатания по дому подобную сокровищницу. Кроме немого вопроса и шушуканий покрасневших лиц понесутся разговоры разного толка, чего ни Себастьяну, ни Сиэлю не было нужно.

Поскольку, сюда прислуга (кроме дворецкого) обычно не входила, гардеробная комната являлась идеальным местом для хранения особых вещей. Здесь даже стоял небольшой сейф, в котором, к примеру, находились запонки с инкрустированными в них драгоценными камнями и прочая мелочь, имеющая хоть какую-нибудь ценность.

Оказавшись в комнате, Сиэль сразу приступил к поискам и в скором времени развел здесь абсолютный бардак — вот и еще одно маленькое занятие для педантичного, любящего во всем порядок Себастьяна. Перерыв парочку комодов с нижним бельем, Сиэль присел на корточки.

— Куда же, черт тебя подери, ты спрятал эту шкатулку?

Поиски продолжились. Скинув с нескольких полок ровными рядами разложенные рубашки, просто так, для пущего беспорядка, Сиэль принялся искать подарок в нижних ящиках огромного шкафа, а после и в самом шкафу. Ничего похожего на искомый предмет не обнаружив, он озадаченно уселся на пол, соображая, куда бы демон мог убрать подобную вещь.

— Думай, думай, а не то выставишься полным идиотом, — бормотал себе под нос Сиэль, внимательно осматривая каждый предмет мебели. Стоящие в комнате шкафы вряд ли содержали то, что он искал. Взгляд синих глаз постепенно перешел от предметов мебели на потолок и даже осмотрел люстру, после чего остановился на стене, в которой располагался маленький сейф.

— Ну не туда же… А впрочем, — юноша извлек из внутреннего кармана небольшую связку ключей и, поднявшись, медленно подошел к сейфу. Провозившись пару секунд с замком, он открыл пузатую тяжелую дверцу, уже заранее зная, что подарок находится именно там.

Серая, на первый взгляд неказистая шкатулка, сделанная из серебра с добавлением палладия и платины, стояла в сейфе посреди мелких драгоценных безделушек, словно королева возле своей многочисленной паствы. На шкатулке лежал аккуратно сложенный листочек, который Сиэль поспешил взять. Развернув лист, он прочитал фразу, выведенную красивым ровным почерком дворецкого: «Вы — прирожденный сыщик, милорд».

Скомкав записку, он откинул ее подальше.

— Я тебе это припомню, мерзавец, — сквозь зубы прошипел Сиэль, достав подарок и уставившись на содержимое только что открытой им шкатулки.

Кожаные наручники, длинная плеть, сделанная из того же материала, шипастый ошейник с металлической цепью, а также дилдо разных форм и размеров (в искусственных членах как раз надобности не было), прелестным образом вмещались в ларец и были уложены с особым тщанием и аккуратностью. Помимо всех этих прекрасных вещей на дне шкатулки лежала тонкая ткань, как Сиэль догадался, могущая исполнять роль вуали.

— Замечательно, — прошептал Сиэль, трогая ткань, чтобы лучше прочувствовать ее структуру. — Просто замечательно.

Граф также заметил флакончик с маслицем, и, взяв его в руки и покрутив, обдумывал, кому оно больше может понадобиться: человеку или демону. Поразмыслив в разных направлениях, он решил прихватить флакон, как говорится, на всякий случай. Мало ли что произойдет.

Надо было спешить. Сиэль брезгливо вынул из шкатулки имитаторы мужских половых органов и кинул их поверх вороха валявшейся на полу одежды — пусть Себастьян потом собирает. Остальные артефакты вполне годились для будущей ночи. Еще раз осмотрев всё, он закрыл шкатулку, предусмотрительно накинув на нее ворсистую теплую пижаму. После чего аккуратно взял ларчик в руки и с чувством выполненного долга отправился в спальню.

Словно крадущийся в темноте ниндзя, он шествовал по коридору бесшумно и тихо, стараясь пройти это небольшое расстояние как можно быстрее, но жизнь всегда щедра на неожиданности. Одна из них не преминула сейчас же возникнуть.

— Милорд! — за спиной графа послышался бодрый юношеский голос.

— Что? — от неожиданности Сиэль выпрямился, словно струна, и чуть не выронил из рук свою бесценную ношу.

— Себастьян сказал, что Вы несете что-то тяжелое. Я должен Вам помочь, — отрапортовал Финни и потянул руки к тщательно оберегаемой Сиэлем вещи.

«Ясно. Себастьян подослал», — от негодования Сиэль нахмурился и отвел шкатулку в сторону, чтобы слуга не смог дотронуться до нее.

— Благодарю, Финни, но я как-нибудь справлюсь без твоей помощи, — ровным тоном ответил он, не подпуская слугу близко.

— Но, милорд, Вам нельзя носить тяжести! — возразил юноша с присущей ему искренностью.

— Можно! — теперь уже рявкнул Сиэль, сам удивляясь громкости своего голоса. — Иди занимайся своими делами. И вообще, тебе пора уже спать! — безапелляционно выпалил он.

Непререкаемый тон и явное нежелание принимать помощь заставили молодого слугу какое-то время колебаться, но в итоге он все же прекратил настаивать на своем. Подождав, скажет ли господин что-нибудь еще (а Сиэль ничего не говорил, только хмуро смотрел в упор), Финни потихоньку пошел по коридору и вскоре скрылся за поворотом.

Сиэль мысленно чертыхнулся и продолжил свой путь, благо до двери оставалось пройти пару метров. Надеясь, что за это короткое время никто его больше не окликнет, граф испытывал некоторую взвинченность. Была ли она связана с появлением Финниана, либо возникла из-за предвкушения грядущего события — об этом Сиэль мог только догадываться. Напряжение чуть спало только когда граф оказался в спальне.

Конечно же, надо было этого ожидать — слуга был уже там. Дворецкий встретил господина приветливой улыбкой. Он стоял около камина и поправлял стоявшую на каминной полке экспозицию из цветов. Белые розы прекрасно гармонировали с лилиями и неожиданно дополнялись красными маками. Алые брызги дурманящих полураскрытых бутонов смотрелись на светлом фоне словно капли крови на белоснежной коже.

— Отвергли помощь Финниана? — скептически начал Себастьян. — А ведь он искренне хотел Вам помочь.

— По твоему наущению, — недовольно прошипел Сиэль.

— Вы были слишком предсказуемы, — спокойно ответил слуга.

— Возможно, — Сиэль скинул накидку со своей ноши и аккуратно поставил ее на прикроватный пуф.

Себастьян хоть и делал вид, что ему не интересно происходящее, но от своего занятия оторвался. Сменив улыбку на серьезную мину, он подошел к хозяину, который тем временем уже вновь успел открыть крышку ларца. Демон бросил делано надменный взгляд, но таки посмотрел на дар китайца.

Показавшая свое содержимое, шкатулка представляла собой чудесное зрелище. Когда она находилась в сейфе и дожидалась своего часа, в ней не было такой притягательности и глубины, но как только Сиэль приволок ее в спальню и поднял серебряную крышку, значимость вещицы многократно увеличилась. Все потому, что теперь можно было опробовать ее возможности, пусть не в той роли, в какой демону хотелось. Глаза Себастьяна сверкнули — это Сиэль прекрасно заметил и немного удивился. Довольно странная реакция для того, на ком будут опробованы все эти «чудесные» вещи и кто буквально двадцать минут назад выражал огромное негодование по поводу замыслов хозяина.

— Ну вот, милорд, а поначалу Вы хотели выкинуть эту, как Вы тогда выразились, мерзость, — дворецкий наблюдал за тем, как Сиэль по очереди выкладывал содержимое ларчика. — Хорошо, что я переубедил Вас не огорчать мистера Лао своим отказом и принять его замечательный подарок.

— Посмотрим, насколько хорошо, — ухмыльнулся Сиэль. — Для тебя.

Одинокая лампа-абажур, стояла в углу комнаты и издавала слабый свет. Царивший полумрак располагал к экспериментам. Душный аромат недавно срезанных цветов распространился по всей комнате. Одновременно изысканный и дурманящий, он постепенно сводил с ума. Приходилось делать глубокие вдохи, чтобы насытить легкие кислородом.

Постель была уже расправлена — демон везде поспел за столь краткий срок. Только вот чувствовалась в убранстве кровати некоторая небрежность. Сиэль не терпел беспорядка, но предположил, что сделано это было намерено. На прикроватной тумбочке стоял кувшин с водой и пустой стакан. Зачем — не понятно.

Пора было начинать представление.

Мальчик, бесконечно взбудораженный и нервный, но пытающийся тщательно скрыть свое состояние, наконец-то достал все игрушки. Без промедления он взял в руки кожаный хлыст.

— На колени! — властно скомандовал он, держа плеть в правой руке. Другой рукой он подхватил наручники и кинул их на кровать. Пролетев через половину комнаты, они бесшумно приземлились на одеяло и скрылись в его складках.

Демон послушался. Опустившись на колени, он с ухмылкой смотрел в искрящиеся, даже злые, глаза господина и ждал продолжения начавшейся игры. Созерцать надменное лицо графа было по-своему приятно. Сейчас Сиэль открывал свою очередную, ранее демоном не ведомую, сторону, а значит ее необходимо было лучше рассмотреть и тщательно изучить.

— Раздевай меня медленно, — прошептал мальчик.

Себастьян не заставил себя долго ждать. Проворные руки забегали по маленькому телу. Бархатная курточка, белая сорочка, черная бабочка, шорты, гольфы — всё полетело на пол. Через минуту граф был полностью раздет. Дворецкий, не теряя самообладания, ждал новых приказаний.

Желание насладиться более требовательными касаниями нарастало с каждой секундой; паузу делать было нельзя. Проявились первые признаки возбуждения, и малейшее промедление могло привести к конфузу и стеснению, чего графу особенно не хотелось, поэтому он поспешил дать новый приказ:

— Целуй руку.

Дворецкий осторожно взял в свою руку маленькую ладошку графа и поцеловал ее, немного дольше, чем надо, задержавшись губами на ее тыльной стороне. Все бы ничего, но хитрая ухмылочка, появившаяся на лице демона во время выполняемых приказаний выводила мальчика из себя. Поцелуй был нежным, тем не менее, пощечина не заставила себя долго ждать.

— Не расслабляйся! И хватит лыбиться! — командный тон поддерживал должный уровень уверенности. Сиэль испытывал огромное удовольствие, когда говорил со слугой грубо и властно, чувствуя себя в такие минуты настоящим рабовладельцем. — Раздевайся сам и ложись на кровать. Кста-ати, — мерзкое выражение, скользнувшее по лицу графа, вылилось в обворожительную улыбку. — Вот деталь твоего сегодняшнего наряда или точнее сам наряд. Надень, живо.

— Вы уверены, милорд? — Себастьян скептически рассматривал брошенную перед ним на пол просвечивающую тряпицу.

— Я настаиваю! — тон вновь был повышен. — Подходящее облачение для монашки, не так ли?

Демон не ответил. Он начал раздеваться с кошачьей грацией, при этом смотрел господину в глаза. Вот дворецкий стянул с себя черный фрак. Затем снял перчатки и быстро расстегнул жилетку и рубашку, которые отправились следом за фраком. Далее, задержавшись рукой на ширинке, он все же поднялся на ноги и расстегнул ее, быстро освободившись от брюк и носков. Теперь Сиэль убедился, что там, в кабинете, изучая документы, демон действительно перед ним рисовался. Обворожительные плавные движения, не лишенные при этом мужской мощи, а также красивое жилистое, накачанное тело, приковывали к себе мальчишеское внимание. Сиэль сглотнул.

— Налить Вам воды?

— Не отвлекайся, — Сиэль помахал рукой, указывая на вуаль.

Полностью раздевшись, Себастьян подхватил с пола тряпочку и начал ее рассматривать, делая вид, что увидел ее впервые. Вуаль представляла собой довольно большую прозрачную черную ткань, подобие робы, и имела по всей своей длине дырочки разных размеров. Самое большое отверстие было сделано посередине, по всей видимости, оно предназначалось для головы. Размер вуали навел Себастьяна на мысль, что мистер Лао обладал огромной прозорливостью. В эту прозрачную вульгарную тунику вполне мог поместиться взрослый мужчина. Делать было нечего. Себастьян просунул голову в большое отверстие и расправил ткань. Вуаль обволокла его со всех сторон. Как теперь можно было видеть, отверстия располагались на груди, там, где были соски, на животе — у пупка, на лобке, на спине в районе ключиц, а также на ягодицах.

Возбуждающий вид, надо сказать. Сиэль, со всех сторон рассмотрев слугу, пожалел, что не промочил горло. Пришлось сжать плеть потуже и постучать ей по торсу демона, чтобы окончательно не выдать моментально возросший накал. Направив край плети в сторону кровати, Сиэль быстро проговорил:

— Ложись.

— А что дальше делать Вы знаете? — с прежней ухмылкой мягко спросил Себастьян.

— Разберусь.

Поставить Себастьяна раком было еще одной фантазией графа. Ее воплощением он и занялся. Замахнувшись как следует, мальчик со всей силы хлестнул плетью по спине слуги. То ли от неожиданности, то ли от боли, Себастьян подался вперед. Алый след проявился на его спине, поблескивая и пачкая ткань. Все-таки сила в руках Сиэля была не малая.

Но демон не спешил исполнять последнее приказание. Он развернулся и подхватил господина на руки. Встречное сопротивление было огромным. Сиэль изо всех сил брыкался, сверкая своим торчащим оголенным достоинством. Себастьян же наслаждался беспомощными барахтаниями мальчика и медленно шествовал к кровати. Достигнув цели, он аккуратно положил господина на постель и тут же схлопотал еще одну пощечину.

— Ляг уже! — взвился Сиэль, замахиваясь плетью.

Через пару мгновений Себастьян уже был рядом с господином.

— Повернись спиной.

Демон послушно лег на живот, но Сиэль поспешил потревожить его удобную позу.

— Посмотрим, что у нас здесь? — мальчик нащупал лежащие на одеяле наручники и подхватил их. — Себастьян, поднеси руки к спинке кровати.

Дворецкий повиновался. Он приподнялся на колени и протянул руки вперед, наблюдая за тем, как мальчишка орудует наручниками, пытаясь приковать руки слуги к изголовью кровати.

— Вам помочь, милорд? — демон, похоже, издевался.

Усердие молодого человека было слишком рьяным. Он действовал грубо, затягивая руки сильнее, чем требовалось. Демон стал ощущаться дискомфорт. Наручники оказались узкими и содержали с внутренней стороны небольшие иглы, которые теперь весело впивались в запястья и оставляли на них кровавые следы.

— Прогнись, — Сиэль закончил с пристегиванием и постучал плеткой по пояснице демона. Последний шлепок перешел в удар и вновь оставил кровавый след на теле слуги.

Пришлось прогнуться, что заставило Себастьяна чуть податься назад. Невозможность пошевелить руками фиксировала их в одной позе; приходилось делать упор на локти. Себастьян стоял на коленях и сжимал зубы, но негодование не успело проявиться в полной мере, так как через секунду он ощутил на своей шее колючую проволоку ошейника. Словно стекло, он впивалась в кожу, не давая возможности опустить голову на подушку. Поза дворецкого была шикарной. Одновременно унижающая и неудобная, она давала разгуляться самой необузданной фантазии.

— Удобно, Себастьян?

— Вполне, — процедил сквозь губы демон, ощущая как кровь приливает к лицу.

— Серьезно? Значит, можно еще что-нибудь подбавить? — усмехнувшись спросил Сиэль и взял в руки флакончик с маслом. Убранная пробка выпустила на свободу тонкий приятный аромат, должно быть, предназначенный не только для улучшения скольжения, но и для большего возбуждения. Вязкость маслица была достаточной, чтобы оно послужило хорошей смазкой.

Как удобно, что отверстия в ткани были сделаны в стратегически важных местах. Мысленно поблагодарив китайца за подарок, Сиэль похлопал ладонью по ягодицам слуги и стал лить между ними прихваченное заранее масло.

— Предусмотрительно.

— Да я не о тебе беспокоюсь. Вдруг там у вас, у демонов…

— Колючая бездна?

— Что-то на подобии этого, — ответил Сиэль, отмечая, что возбудился уже достаточно сильно. Приготовления и наблюдения за слугой были настолько будоражащими, что ранее не знавший подобного член спешил перейти в атаку. Пора было приступать к главному событию. Масло лилось меж ягодиц, стекая на яички слуги, щедро смазывая то самое отверстие, на которое мальчику сегодня хватило ума покуситься.

— Собственно, я беспокоюсь не за себя, милорд…

Себастьян сам себе не мог объяснить, по какой причине разрешал делать с собой весь этот беспредел. Если бы на месте Сиэля был другой человек, пусть даже контрактер, демон вряд ли бы позволил ему до такой степени унижать себя. Фантомхайв же почему-то всегда удостаивался только снисходительности. Мальчик частенько выделывал откровенные мерзости, вот, как сейчас, например, но получал в ответ лишь терпеливое согласие, а порой и одобрение. 

Возбуждение мальчишки передалось теперь и слуге. Положение, конечно, не способствовало этому, но азарт имеет свойства передаваться через воздух.

Согнув своего несчастного (или же нет) слугу в три погибели, Сиэль поднес возбужденный член к умасленому анусу и начал стремительное погружение внутрь. Заметив, что Себастьян возбужден столь же сильно, он скривил губы в усмешке, припоминая нелепый ответ, что якобы демоны не нуждаются в близости. Ну-ну.

— Поспешу заметить, что в первую очередь Вы сделаете больно себе, если будете продолжать столь рьяно, — очередная оплеуха прилетела откуда-то сзади. Демон, единственно трезво мыслящий в данный момент, с удовольствием отметил, что от возбуждения граф теряет над собой контроль.

— Молчать, — выпалил Сиэль и впился руками в бедра мужчины.

Всунуть эрегированное величие куда надо оказалось для графа не таким легким делом. Скорее гнев, а не желание, помог юноше не потерпеть фиаско и как следует всадить член в слугу. И все это в надежде, что демон заткнется и почувствует себя полностью поверженным, но фортуна сегодня была не только на стороне Сиэля.

— У Вас просто нет должного опыта, милорд, — очередной захват был сделан грубо, что вновь выдало взвинченные нервы графа. Надо же, а демон думал, что Сиэль полностью овладел искусством сдерживания эмоций.

— Тебе больно, ведь так? — пылко спросил Сиэль, сам ощущая небольшую боль, но при этом наслаждаясь узостью и теплотой поглотившего его существа.

— Больно только Вам, — отвечал демон, более-менее приловчившийся к своей нелепой позе. — Похоже, Вы абсолютно не в курсе, что должен чувствовать пассивный партнер.

— И что же должна чувствовать принимающая сторона? — Сиэлю хотелось унизить своего слугу не только физически, но в первую очередь морально, что плохо пока получалось. Он еще раз натянул на себя вожжи, тем самым выгнув голову Себастьяна назад еще больше. — Опиши.

— Не надо сопротивляться нажиму, милорд, — дворецкий подтвердил свои слова действием, нисколько не противясь экзекуции. — От пассивной стороны только и требуется, что не брыкаться и брать маленькую часть в плен своего тела…

— Такую уж маленькую, — недовольно пробурчал Сиэль, прекрасно зная, что размер его достоинства требует другой оценки. — Смотрю, ты и в размерах разбираешься.

— … и взращивать из этой малютки свою собственность, а также привить ей зависимость к происходящему, — договорил слуга и тут же получил кулаком по уху.

— Я пока не твоя собственность, — сквозь зубы процедил Сиэль, впиваясь пальцами в раны на спине мужчины и удостоверяясь, что демону если не больно, то уж точно неприятно находиться в такой провокационной позе. — Ты должен слушаться меня, — по тону последних произнесенных слов демон понял, что граф разъярен, но ярость эта была прекрасна, поскольку перемешивалась с огромным желанием.

— Да, должен, милорд. Вам очень повезло, что сейчас я не свободен в своих поступках.

Вместо ответа последовал еще один проникающий внутрь толчок, по силе которого Себастьяну стало ясно, что недавнее упоминание о «малютке» абсолютно не соответствовало действительности. Член Его Светлости был отлично развит, эрекция превышала все ожидания и даже приносила небольшой дискомфорт. Все-таки возраст, рост и субтильность молодого графа никоим образом не отражали положение дел в половом развитии. Сиэль вполне созрел и мог предаваться всем радостям плотской любви, впрочем, этим он сейчас и занимался. По тому рвению, с каким он окунулся в неизведанные чертоги, чувствовался сильный неукротимый интерес.

— Вы хотите воскресить пыточные традиции? — спросил демон, чувствуя боль, не столько в районе ягодиц, сколько у шеи и запястий.

Но ответа так и не последовало.

После нескольких глубоких движений юноша замер, стараясь прочувствовать весь смак занимаемого им положения, но следом за короткой паузой последовали неровные толчки, подсказанные природным естеством, в которые не вкладывалось и тени ласки или тактичности. Наоборот, казалось, он готов растерзать свою случайную добычу, даже ценой собственного здоровья. Демону пару раз пришло на ум, что граф имеет все шансы травмировать себя самостоятельно, столь неистовым был напор.

Сиэль хотел преподать урок строптивому слуге, сделать ему больно, унизить, втоптать в грязь, в общем, выместить частичку злобы, копившуюся в юноше годами. Подручные средства побуждали именно к этому. Всячески делая больно плеткой и ошейником, Сиэль также заставлял Себастьяна менять положение тела и шевелить руками, с упоением наблюдая, как кровоточат мужские запястья. Было в этой пытке нечто захватывающее и стимулирующее продолжать ее еще и еще, чем граф с удовольствием и занимался.

Себастьян, по всем законам искусства совокупления, шел навстречу такому бешеному напору, увеличивая тем самым наслаждение обоих. Да, все же процессом наслаждались оба. Граф, находящийся в более достойной позе, упивался не только выгодным для себя положением, но и неимоверным удовольствием от телесного контакта. Ощущать полную власть над демоном было и приятно, и до жути естественно. Если уж когда-нибудь придется отдать Себастьяну свою душу, то в тот роковой для себя момент граф будет тешить себя пикантными воспоминаниями.

Слуга же пытался извлечь из процесса свою пользу. Поверженное достоинство, конечно, покоробилось, но данное положение было не самым худшим за долгое существование демона. Себастьян думал не о своей пассивной роли, а о завтрашнем утре, когда графу придется отвечать за свой необдуманный поступок, и в первую очередь отыгрывать непринужденность. Демону было интересно, после всего, что сейчас происходит, хватит ли у мальца самообладания вести себя так же нагло, как всегда.

Темп был адски бешеным, и снижать его не хотел ни тот, ни другой. Пик стремительно приближался. Сиэль продолжал наносить Себастьяну мелкие ранения, но по мере достижения желаемого, злостный пыл мальчика сходил на нет. По его телу стали пробегать горячие волны, переходящие в глубокие телесные спазмы. Бить и калечить слугу уже не хотелось. Все мысли были лишь о том, как бы освободиться из этого сладостного плена и получить желаемую разрядку.

В очередной раз проведя плетью по кровавой спине слуги, Сиэль уставился перед собой. Перед глазами все расплывалось. Белое переплеталось с алым. Кожа и простыни были запачканы кровью. Созерцая распластавшееся перед ним тело, Сиэль ощутил потребность просто дотронуться до кожи и погладить по ней, что, собственно, и сделал, еще больше размазав кровь. Перепачканный столько же сильно, как лежащая под ним жертва, Сиэль даже находил в этом некоторую красоту. Телесные соки мальчика и мужчины переплетались, предавая близости какой-то особый шарм. Все это походило на своеобразное крещение или посвящение — Сиэль не мог найти происходящему правильное название.

Внезапный неосознанный порыв погладить слугу постепенно перешел в размеренные ласки и вылился в обычные объятия. Плеть выпала из рук. Давление ошейника ослабилось. Неожиданная нежность господина, всегда хладнокровного и к сантиментам не расположенного, несколько удивила Себастьяна. Хозяин не видел этого, но демон искренне улыбнулся, благодарно принимая ласки. Сиэль, кажется, впервые в жизни на время утратил способность рассуждать. Еще несколько резких толчков помогли ему избавиться от чрезмерного напряжения, и он, издав стон, канул в сладкий морок…

Очнувшись после блаженного полуобморока, Сиэль обнаружил, что лежит на спине дворецкого, принявшего к тому времени удобную позу, и крепко держится за его плечо. Себастьян не спал. Он успел освободиться от наручников и терпеливо ждал пробуждения господина, вроде как, даже наслаждаясь своим положением. Ровное дыхание, безэмоциональное лицо не говорили о гневе или негодовании (что немного раздосадовало юношу, желающего видеть на лице слуги хоть намек на осознание своего унижения), скорее, демон размышлял о чем-то своем, очень далеком от графа и даже людей в целом.

Сиэль прочистил горло, чем обратил на себя внимание.

— Пришли в себя, милорд?

— Довольно странно отреагировало мое тело, — сиплый голос срывался, выдавая слишком бурные пережитые моменты.

— Абсолютно нормальная реакция человеческой плоти для первого раза, — хорошо, что слуга не мог видеть румянца, вспыхнувшего от этих слов на щеках и шее Сиэля. Почему-то было стыдно слышать об этом, но за произошедшее стыдно не было.

— Я не желаю сейчас говорить, — таким же сиплым, но уже твердым, голосом сказал Сиэль.

— И это тоже нормально для людей.

— Ты что, не понял?

— Не тушуйтесь, милорд. В целом всё получилось неплохо. У Вас огромный потенциал, — невозмутимо продолжал дворецкий. — Вы прекрасно… стреляете, — добавил он.

— Заткнись, неразумный! — крикнул Сиэль, приподнимая голову и пытаясь встать.

— Да, милорд, как скажете, — слова перешли в приглушенный смех. — Полежим в тишине и будем делать вид, что всё осталось по-прежнему.

Юноша хотел компенсировать свое недавнее телесное падение злостным выговором, но, почувствовав дрожь в руках, понял, что сейчас лучше находиться в горизонтальном положении. Тело ни в какую не желало подчиняться и покидать теплое мягкое ложе.

— Ничего не говори. Не желаю слушать твои комментарии по поводу всего, что произошло.

Он молча положил голову на спину дворецкого и закрыл глаза. По рукам и ногам все еще разливалась истома — последствия глубоко прочувствованного оргазма. Крепко обняв своего демона (до крайней степени довольного сложившимися обстоятельствами — интересно, что задумал этот черт), Сиэль анализировал ощущения и признавал, что они были потрясающими. Если такое блаженство испытывает каждый мужчина, то вполне понятно, отчего некоторые теряют голову и готовы на все, ради возможности испытать его еще и еще раз. Он также осознавал, что в скором времени захочет испытать эти великолепные ощущения повторно и уже тяготился будущим желанием. Похоже, малютка действительно попала в чью-то собственность…

Мыслительный поток вскоре стал сбиваться и переплетаться с всплывавшими воспоминаниями; картинки путались и вскоре граф уснул. Его сил было недостаточно для продолжения телесных игр, да и полуночное время способствовало отдыху.

Слуге пришлось какое-то время подождать, пока молодой господин окончательно погрузится в объятия Морфея. Осторожно высвободившись из-под легкого тельца, Себастьян уложил юношу удобнее и, прикрыв его мягким одеялом, отправился заниматься другими делами — более полезными. К примеру, беспорядок, возникший в гардеробной по вине графа, требовал немедленного устранения. Также следовало незаметно поменять простыни. Слишком много крови осталось на них…

~.~.~

Сиэль, проснувшийся с утра в своей постели, с удивлением отметил, что кошмаров сегодняшней ночью не было. Тело пело сладкую песню, вторя хорошему настроению. Припомнив все, что случилось вчера, он схватился рукой за голову. Кошмар начинался сейчас, ведь дверная ручка только что дернулась, и в комнату вошел не в меру довольный, улыбающийся слуга.


End file.
